User talk:Entrea Sumatae/Archive3
RATE-A-USER! No. I won't. First post. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:46, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :First post. 03:48, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::I win. AND I didn't cheat this time. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:48, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::No, I win. 03:49, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::You win among users who are not me. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:49, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::No, I win altogether. 03:51, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, I win. Lord Belar 03:52, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dude, no. 03:53, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::On a related note, I just learned how to completely delete edits, both from the page AND the history. My own wiki's first vandal is permabanned, with zero contributions. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:56, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Congrats, though I fail to see the relation. 03:57, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::...actually, I was referring to the slight argument on who won the page here. If you simply deleted other user's edits before your own, then nobody could ever argue that they posted first. ::::::::::Unless they had admin rights, clicked the page's history, went to the page's log, went to the last deletion of the page (clearing edits involves temporarily deleting the page), then clicking "undelete" and seeing which edits were missing. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:04, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah, now I see it. 04:07, 23 March 2008 (UTC) hey hey hey thanks for the lux icons. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 04:24, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :No problem, though I think it doesn't work on a full-size skill bar. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:30, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::Go fix the template!—[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 04:32, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::That would be needlessly difficult. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:33, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It would work better to just create redirect pages for a (Luxon) version of each skill. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:42, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::User:Warwick/Random border thingy for talk <--- You fail at vandalism. —♥May♥Wick♥ 11:32, 23 March 2008 (UTC) |} ::::::Everyone fails now and then ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 11:55, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I did that on purpose. —♥May♥Wick♥ 11:59, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You fail at saying I fail at vandalism. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 18:40, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Thx for the help, its appriciated. Lost-Blue 16:11, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :No problem, I have nothing better to do today (Spring Break FTW!) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 16:12, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::my spring break was 2 weeks ago, why does Texas have to be so different. Lost-Blue 01:48, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Emo The reason I removed it was because I thought Emos and Wammos have nothing to do with each other, other than having a punny name. --Macros 02:53, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :E/Mo, W/Mo, it's the derogitory name based on the classes that makes them the same. I don't really care, though. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:55, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::Emos ftw. — Warw/Wick 15:55, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::No editing polls. It breaks the vote count. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 19:59, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Crack this EHGBRNFSFGWFTCBFGJYSIVUXCHNMBVMDXFXFMVGSDMLQMYEYAFDXQEKCQEGDUSQTUCSZN :) Lost-Blue 00:58, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, but a one word cipher is literally impossible to solve, there's hundreds of possible words that could be. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:06, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::haha you phail :P k I cahnged it it was on super hard mode now its on medium :P Lost-Blue 01:13, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::NOW that's just gibberish. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:31, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Nope I used a sophisicated 3 part program its 3 different encryption codes in one :P Lost-Blue 01:32, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I totally believe you. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:33, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::http://enigmaco.de/enigma/enigma.swf gl finding the combo I used and the message :P Lost-Blue 01:35, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ok, that's frightening and impossible. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:39, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::If you don't get it you have 3 starrting letters so thats 26^3 chance of not getting it right and then there are 3 different styles per thing so thats 9^3 chance of not getting it right then once you find the pattern you got to decrpyt the message if you do find it out dont psot the answer and its not about you lol Lost-Blue 01:39, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry, it's impossible. Like, seriously impossible, unless I want to spend weeks trying all 26^3 combinations it could be. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:44, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::And even that might not work, seeing as that thing doesnt seem able to do a "decode" function. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:45, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::26^3*9^3 thats a 1/12812904 chance of getting it correct and then multiple 26 by the lettes in my message 26*71=1846 then 18812812904 you have an 1/236956784 chance of getting one letter right :D haha ima post encryptions everywhere now Lost-Blue 01:48, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Assuming you didn't screw around with the final step, there's 3 wheels with 26 letters each, or 26^3 possible keys. If you did, there's 26!*26^3 possibilities (I.E: impossible) [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:51, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::More see each letter has a roman numeral? well they can be swaped meaning wheel one can have roman numeral 4 lol pwnt Lost-Blue 01:54, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Wow. In any case, I'm not going to solve something that took the entire Allied forces years to crack during WWII. It is impossible with the technology I have access to. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:56, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I bet Einstein could do it in a year and even better the same letter MIGHT be different since it gets encryoted 3x like lol is BDT with 4u 5i and 1p xP Lost-Blue 01:58, 7 April 2008 (UTC) There is no way to solve it. I will not try. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 01:59, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :I win! :) Time to talk in random encryption across GW :D Lost-Blue 02:00, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's no fun unless you have someone to talk with. Pasting random letters isn't anything more than mindless spam. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:01, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::WMXWIMWJTPJN Lost-Blue 02:02, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Fine FKVCISAV SY FUBT OU YZ there Lost-Blue 02:33, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Even if that is an actual cipher this time, it's way too short to solve. In any case, I am going to sleep now. Have fun talking to yourself in code! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:49, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::I used the website you gave me >< Lost-Blue 02:49, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok then. It ought to be a cipher then, but you need several sentences at the least to actually figure out what someone's saying. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:52, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Its hi my name is lostblue backwards Lost-Blue 02:56, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: (rant warning!)'Look, if you want to make a cypher that someone can realistically crack, then your sample text needs to contain words that they have a chance of guessing as a base. Take a look at the Zelda one from earlier, it has lots of words, and a variety of letters (for a complete translation your sample text must contain at least 24 different letters). Especially important is that it has repetition of common smaller words (The, it, is. Come to mind) these are useful because there aren't many common 2 letter words with a shared letter. Another thing that helps when cracking a substitution cypher is double letters, for example; balloon or bubble. There are relatively few letters in English that double like that so you can knock off some possibilities (though there can be obscure cases which are hard, such as Baal). Capitalisation is another good hint, while it doesn't help much with proper nouns, the capitalisation of "I" can be useful since i is common but when single would be exclusively capital. You don't need to do all of these things, but without anything to work with you won't find people willing to churn through the letters to crack it. (Backwards is especially bad, as it destroys all normal guesswork at the start. Unless you have a proper noun which would capitalise at the end of a word, giving a hint) I mean, I can say WIFISYANA WIFNASHNIP and no-one (here) would understand, but there's no real fun in that. '(/rant) Ezekiel [Talk] 10:51, 7 April 2008 (UTC)